Unfinished Business: Match of the Reigai
The "First" Meeting It was a peaceful and relatively silent day in Yasuraka Town, the shops weren't all that busy and the roads weren't that busy. In a popular cafe at the time, a strange silver-haired man was sitting down, drinking some coffee, as he had struck his signature smirk and casually told himself." Wow, it seems something big might happen soon." He told himself, standing up and picked up his cards, and drew one, as he continued smirking and told himself. "How about I go on a little walk. Today will be interesting." This man was the infamous Gin Ichimaru's Reigai, and had ended up in Yasuraka Town through unknown means, he decides to live here, avoiding most of the world without much effort at all. A young man with bright orange hair was walking through the streets. He yawned widely. Another day of nothing to do...or was it? Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot the soul of a young child. Time for a Konsō. Quickly, and unnoticed by humans, he used Shunpo to reach the rooftop where the child was. He quickly summoned his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu. "Stay still." He said quietly. "This won't hurt at all." He placed the bottom of the hilt of Zangetsu onto the girl's head, leaving a stamp. She began to glow blue, and fade into the ground. Zangetsu faded as the boy jumped down from the roof. Ichigo Kurosaki/ Age 17 Hair Color/ Orange Eye Color/ Brown Occupation/ Shinigami Protector of Yasuraka Town Gin had noticed this Soul Burial, although he hadn't caught the shinigami's face, he continued walking, as he still smirked, travelling while shuffling his cards for the next draw, he told himself." Now let's see how today will play out." He drew a card, and opened his eyes slightly, revealing a pure sky blue eye coloration as he continued his stealthy grin and said." Well, we might be destined to meet again it seems." He told himself, walking in the direction he was walking in, casually ignoring the events around him. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, looking around the city. All he really did everyday was patrol. He walked up the street. This town...it truly had the best scenery. Near the end of the town was two towers, one destroyed, one standing tall. He never learned the story behind those towers, but he had to assume there was something about it. He frowned. He could feel strong spiritual pressure. He'd felt it for awhile, long before today, but now it was closer. And it felt so familiar too. Gin stopped for a moment, looking at the twin towers, he smirked." Those twin towers, their story's quite funny ain't it? Just like mine, there were originally two, yet one of them broke down while the other stood standing." Gin said, still keeping his usual demanor he kept walking noticing this strangely familiar spiritual pressure he told himself." Aahh, perhaps it's the boy my "original" thought was creepy?" "Ichimaru Gin..." Ichigo thought as he walked. "I remember fighting him...though it wasn't me, it was my original. It wouldn't be bad to finish that fight, now that my mind is clear." He looked over towards the mountains. "I'll head there. Follow me...Ichimaru Gin!" Fated Rematch It didn't take Ichigo long to reach the mountains, where he waited patiently. He could feel Gin following him. " Ahhh.....you noticed me after all." Gin said, appearing behind Ichigo without any warning, as he then continued by saying." Well? Are we gonna start immediately or what? The whole world isn't about to be taken over by someone, so?" "You're more impatient than I remember, Gin Ichimaru." Ichigo said, jumping back, calling Zangetsu to his side. "But, we do have a score to settle. Let's get started." Drawing Shinso from his sleeve, he said." Impatient? Nah....I'm just anxious is all." Gin told his opponent, instantly moving in closer towards him, as he started repeated attempts to slash his opponent which were all quite difficult to avoid for standard combatants due to their speed. Ichigo however, was easily able to keep up, his own reflexes from his original's training, and his additional training weren't letting him down, using the flat side of Zangetsu as a shield to block each and every strike. He swung the blade up, batting away Gin's sword arm and jumping back. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He cried, swing the blade and releasing a blue blast of energy towards Gin. Gin continued smirking, as he narrowly opened his eyes, taking the full brunt of the blast an explosion occured. Although not expected, Gin came out of that explosion almost unharmed, only with a bruise on his face, he told his opponent." Wow, whoever finds you "interesting" is quite weird, cause I think you're "creepy." Gin told Ichigo, as his smug grin was still right on his face. "Like I haven't heard that one before!" Ichigo replied, sending another Getsuga towards him. Dodging the Getsuga effortlessly, as he casually got behind Ichigo, as he released." Shoot to Kill, Shinso." As he pulled his zanpakuto back and a unusual gust headed over him, as his sword extended in an instant, shining brightly, as the blade had travelled towards his opponent without any interruptions. Flashing back to the Soul Society, Ichigo pulled his sword in front of him, using the flat side to block Shinsou, but the force sent him flying back off his feet. "Just as strong as I remember." He thought, forcing the blade to the side. He let the hilt slide from his hand, gripping the cloth. He began to twirl it above his hand, then shot it towards Gin like a flail. Knowing the blade wouldn't contract fast enough, he chanted." Enkosen." Creating a relatively weak barrier, that blocked the flailed blade coming towards him, before sweeping his sword in a broad arc cutting down all that was in the blade's path towards his opponent. Ichigo jumped into the air, pulling Zangetsu back towards him. Distance fighting was definitely off, unless he wanted to wind up a strawberry shish kabob. He vanished, using Shunpo to appear behind Gin. He was close, very close. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He cried, swing the blade from close range to fire the crescent energy. Surprised, he was directly hit and skidded away slightly, unfazed by the attack, he contracted the blade swiftly, as he got extremely close to Ichigo, saying," Close range fighting doesn't only help you, ya know?" Gin then extended his sword at close range, knowing he would get atleast an indirect hit at minimum. Ichigo made an attempt to dodge, but the blade cut into his shoulder anyway. "Tch.." He jumped back. "So it's a choice of using close range to get my hits in and get it, or stay away and still get hit. His blade began to glow light blue, and he gripped the cloth again. "Getsuga..." He began to spin the blade above his head like a helicopter blade. "Tenshou!" He cried, releasing the Getsuga as the blade spun, releasing it in several different directions, making it nearly impossible to dodge them all. "Wow, this boy is smarter than "I" remember." Gin said, as he used Shunpo to reach on top of a tall hill, although he was slightly cut by the blast, it wasn't anything serious, and had once again extended his sword, this time sweeping it horizontally while doing so. Ichigo swung his blde, sending a Getsuga towards Shinsou, stalling it enough to get out of the way. "This isn't enough..." He thought, frowning. "I'll need to take it up another notch. Or I'll lose." He extended his blade forward, the cloth wrapping around his arm. "Bankai..." He murmured, and he was enveloped in black and blue reiatsu. His spiritual pressure shot through the roof, and a pillar of black and blue reiatsu formed. As the reiatsu cleared, he was revealed in a different appearance. Zangetsu had shrunk down to a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard taking the form of an abstract and slenderkanji. Ichigo's right hand becomes covered by a black glove and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt spiraled up the length of his sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. He was also in a black overcoat, similar to Zangetsu himself. "Let's begin again...Ichimaru Gin." Gin smirked and said." Fine then, I guess our interrupted match will finish....today, Bankai." Gin chanted, as his blade extended to unimaginable lengths and at unimaginable speed, slicing the surrounding environment with one precise stroke effortlessly. Ichigo watched as the blade came his way, easily swinging towards it to block it, and then slammed it into the ground with brute force. " Ahhh....Bankai blocking Bankai, I forgot that you did that last time." Gin said, slightly opening his normally squinty eyes. Suddenly in less than a moment, Gin's sword became of standard size, as he closed in on Ichigo, repeatedly trying to assault him with a barrage of strikes. Ichigo swung his blade up to meet each and every strike, his Bankai enhanced strength proving to be superior to Gin's. In a surprise move, his hand, a blur, move from Gin's sword, swinging at Gin's stomach. Gin, barely able to dodge most of the slash, was slightly injured by the strike, as he commented. "Wow, it seems that strength really wasn't for show...I better step it up a notch." Gin told himself, chanting." Buto:Renjin." As he placed the blade on his chest, pointing it at Ichigo as it extended and contracted hundreds of times without any warning and at much higher speeds than the average. "Fast." Ichigo thought, jumping to the side, the blades grazing him. He launched himself towards Gin, then jumped over him, then behind him. "Getsuga Tenshou." A large explosion. Skidding backwards, Gin had a gash on his arm, taking most of the damage there, he just said." Wow...you're strong." Gin then charged at Ichigo, extending the blade while doing so, attempting to cleave Ichigo. Ichigo swing up once again, deflecting Shinsou into the air. He slammed his own blade into the ground, channeling a powerful Getsuga through the ground, ripping it away as it shot towards Gin. He was definitely more adept at Getsuga than Ichigo himself. Gin leaped into the air, and contracted his sword, as he then spun around in the air doing multiple somersaults, he extended the sword in the middle of a somersault, greatly increasing it's overall strength. Ichigo raised his blade up, blocking Shinsou. The impact of the blade against blade created a shockwave that destroyed the ground under Ichigo. The strength was astounding. He let the blade slip so he could move out of the way, but it cut his shoulder as he did so. He looked up at Gin, who was descending. "I have to say this, Gin. You are strong." " Ahh....a compliment from you?" Gin asked, as he descended and then chanted," Buto." After placing the sword on his chest, extending the blade at incomprehensible speeds. Ichigo moved again, the blade missing him completely this time. "True, I suppose that is out of character for me." He grabbed the flat edge of Shinsou and used his shocking strength to pull Gin in. He raised his blade, dropping Gin's as he came forward. Gin blocked the blade as it came towards him with his blade, as his contraction's speed had allowed him to quickly block the attack, althought the shockwave from the clash had caused some slight trembling, as Gin used Shunpo to move behind Ichigo, extending his blade once again. Ichigo knew it was time to speed things up. Literally. He vanished, appearing next to Gin, then vanished again, appearing above him. In an instant, he was everywhere, moving at the near unsurpassed speed his Bankai allowed him to obtain. After images began to appear, with the real Ichigo blending in so well. " Ahh....how'd I forget this, oh well." Gin said, as he stabbed his blade into the ground he chanted."Daijoudan Joukai." As suddenly blades had upturned from the ground, although they were quite small, the same size of his wakizashi, they each extended at absolutely massive speeds, although only to the extent of his shikai's capabilities, he had formed a cage of dangerous blades that not many could move through let alone fight in." What will you do now?" "Press my speed even further." Ichigo began to move faster, to the point where he was barely visible this time. The knives easily hit most of afterimages, and he began to notice his speed almost wasn't enough, several of them barely missing him. Then he felt a burn, and noticed that one of the blade had cut him. "Acid." He thought. He turned, heading towards Gin. He knew he wouldn't be visible. He covered his blade in the energy from the Getsuga, appearing behind Gin. It only took half a second for him to make his swing. He was directly hit by the Getsuga, getting a large graze on his back, he skidded backwards, narrowly avoiding his own blades, he extended Kamishini no Yari effortlessly, all while Ichigo had still been slightly entrapped in the cage of blades. "Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo once again used a new method of the Getsuga, releasing in quickly in a circle around him, which then spread out from him, blast down every blade it could reach, as well as colliding with the expanding Kamishini no Yari. The two attacks collided as an explosion came forth, Gin retracted his blade, as he told Ichigo." Wow, you're quite innovative are you not?" "The only move Zangetsu ever taught me was the Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo explained. "I've learned to make the most out of it." He looked over at the sky. The sun was setting. "Gin, what do you say we end this now? One final strike, with every bit of reaitsu we have behind it. It's getting late, and I've been neglecting our town." " Well, I guess.*yawn* I'm getting tired, and I didn't even notice." Gin decided to agree with him, starting to charge his enormous amount of spiritual pressure all around his body, as it had exploded into a fierce purple aura, that towered above the mountains around him, as he smirked, gripping his blade as he prepared for Ichigo. Ichigo poured all of his reiatsu into his blade, a fierce black and blue aura towering up to match Gin's. It was a good thing humans were unaware of this, or they'd consider it quite a spectacle. Ichigo's expression was calm, his eyes beginning to glow blue. His resolve was set in stone. "Let's go...Ichimaru Gin." He took off towards him, Tensa Zangetsu facing in Gin's direction. Gin thought for a moment, and charged as well, while the distance was being covered he told Ichigo. "Wow, you're much more fearless than the "real" you, or was that because of Aizen? Oh well, Here goes nothing." The two blades clashed and the force of the opposing reiatsu was a sight to see, black against white, blue against purple. The reiatsu itself was taking it's toll on the area, vaporizing parts of the mountain, leaving a large, and, (to humans) unexplained crater. Then, they went straight past each other, they're blades cutting into their respective opponents, blood shooting out as they were cut. They stumbled, Ichigo using Tensa Zangetsu to stand. "I think...this is a draw. Eh, Ichimaru Gin?" Gin attempted to stand, as his wounds were quite fierce, he still had his grin up and told him," Well yeah I guess that's that. It was fun don't you think? Although if we team up, we'll be one awesome team huh?" Gin said, thinking for a moment before chuckling." Haha, I forgot you'd be lagging behind, never mind." Gin said, as he started to walk away with wounds around his body, he waved slightly. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle, his Bankai fading away as he returned to normal. He sighed. "I guess you're origins truly don't matter." He thought to himself, walking home. "Born or created, it doesn't take much to feel alive." END Category:Arcless Story